factvsfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Sakamaki Izayoi/@comment-30745695-20180503135630/@comment-28110118-20180504025520
1- Pest meramente dice que necesitas el poder para destruir estrellas para vencer Demon Lords, nada de todas. > "What I mean is that if you don't even have the strength to destroy stars, you won't even be able to defeat a Demon Lord." 2- Jamas se menciona que Izayoi pueda destruir todas las estrellas, solo que puede destruir estrellas. Y aunque lo dijera primero habria que ver feats de ese nivel de los Another Cosmology o facilmente puede ser hiperbole. > With an aurora appearing on his right hand that could eliminate the stars in the night sky, turned into a huge pillar that reached up the sky. 3- Hacer temblar estrellas no es lo mismo que destruirlas. Tampoco se ha insinuado que las pueda destruir todas. 4- Izayoi si ha sido dañado por ataques capaces de hacer temblar estrellas. Mira su combate con Kouryuu o Kalki. 5- Izayoi solo atrapa la Lanza de Indra por la Autoridad de Leo que le da inmunidad a armas, sin eso habria muerto. > At the time of final attack against Aži Dakāha – The Divine Spear couldn't pierce Izayoi thanks to the Gift of Leo that was bestowed to him by His Highness. Recuerda que Izayoi tiene pesadillas donde falla en atraparla, y se menciona que sin la ayuda de Kalki habria muerto. 6- De su Another Cosmology solo se menciona que nada en el mundo puede resistirlo, no que pueda destruirlo todo. Esto esta relacionado con la habilidad de destruir Cosmologias de las Another Cosmology. > No matter how much destructive power, it was not to be feared. The Pillar in Izayoi's hands could not be defended by anything in material world. Lo de destruir toda la creacion se refiere unicamente a todo lo que quedo atrapado dentro del vortex, cosa que se menciona despues con el daño sub-atomico y es mas bien una hiperbole. No hay feats cercanos a eso por parte de Izayoi o Azi. > The vortex with power that could even be compared to the collision between stars crushed all creation at once. The rubble surrounding the two started to decompose to something smaller than an atom. 7- La Aurora Pillar solo se dice que puede matar Dioses, que son los Divine Spirits. No hay nada acerca de Celestial Spirits, encima esto es mas por la habilidad de las AC > Originally, the "Another Cosmology" is a force that can destroy the Cosmology of the enemy, it could even surpass the power of the Almighty Domain (Little Garden 3-Digit). Sobre Izayoi: -En base por los momentos es unicamente Star a golpes, con Override deberia ser al menos Solar System por Powerscaling pero esa version sera agregada una ves se traduzca el volumen 4 de LE. -Las Another Cosmology tienen potencial para tener mas poder, pero necesito mas feats de estas o del Tercer Dígito (del que llevan PS), porque faltan feats para darles un nivel mas alto. Tambien esta el tema de su habilidad de destruir Cosmologías, ya que eso suena mas a un Hax que podría ser borrado existencial viendo como murieron el Huge Dragon, Maxwell y Jack pero quiero ver una mencion mas clara de esto.